Wanja
Wanja is a Darkspear: Flame charmer and Spiritual Advisor. Physical Description Hair: He has medium length deep teal colored hair, usually an unkempt scraggly mop top crown, as if it is messed with frequently with a ruffle. He wears the other portion of his hair back in a long single thick braid. Eyes: Vibrant flame kissed orange. Ears: Longer in length, his left ear has three piercings. He tends to just wear what he wants in his ears at any given time. Tusks: Medium size tusks are thick towards the base of the mouth, pointing upward in a smooth slope to a point. His left tusk has a golden ring near the base. Facial: Youthful in appearance. What’s considered a baby face. Although having a scruff of a beard. Scent: He has the same male troll musky scent as most of his kind carry, The scent becomes stronger when emotional, or stressed. He also carries a light earthy scent. Skin Color: Lighter blue skin with an undertone of darker purple. He has a light peach fuzz dusting layer of fur on his form, slightly thicker in some areas such as his forearms, back of neck to between the shoulder blades at his spine, and lower legs. Build: More on the lanky side, he tends to rather walk upright without a slouch to make himself seem taller and more respectable in appearance. Tattoos /piercings: On his right shoulder holds a tribal fire totem with a head of red scaled cobra that is surrounded in flames as a tattoo. He has elemental tribal tattoos, Air is whisked grey on his forehead, water blue on his right arm, and earth in earthy tones on his left. His tongue, ears, as well as various other piercings that are not exposed to a visual while clothed. Scars: The underside of his forearms are scarred in raised intentional appearing sharp lines from blood letting and burning the wounds shut in a ritualistic manner. His back has a large faded jagged ridges from what looks like a vicious animal attack. Accent | Languages: He has a medium to thick accent in orcish. When he gets overly excited, or tired his accent gets thicker in drawl. He's fluent in Taurahe, his native tongue Zandali, and Earthen Ring taught Kalimag. Garb: As with any individual his clothing varies depending on the events that may take place during a given day. He regularly wears shaman mail armor, with a shield and weapon the styles and colors varies per his choice in style yet seemingly it remains troll focused. His casual wear may be simple cloth, with only a dagger. He always wears necklaces, and other tribal jewelry most are in Darkspear emblem coloration, or that holding a relation to the element of fire. Personality Wanja has come a long way from his humble, shy beginnings. When engaging Wanja it is apparent he is highly influenced by the element of fire and his personality reflects that. Wanja ranges vastly in what he expresses emotionally he can be confident one moment, or fidgety and bashful the next. He can be spontaneously playful, passionate, charming, pleasantly warm, and caring, yet at other times he can also fume with rage. With the positive that is part of the governing element’s influence there is also the negative that may seem to seethe under the surface as part of the greater balance of who he is. These sparks and rise of flames within the element’s drive reflect vibrancy upon his personality. Wanja varies in mood from day to day, it’s greatly circumstance dependent on how he will react, engage, or respond to a situation, or conversation. History Wanja’s parents are both deceased, they died when Wanja was very young he only carries a few vague memories of them. He was raised in the village of Shadowprey by one of the Tauren inn keeps, by the name of Siska. He doesn’t remember where he was from before his arrival to the small village on the coast of Desolace, and those that knew where he was born are all gone. Wanja had trouble fitting in for a few reasons while growing up, one of the reasons that he just didn't fit in was that he didn’t speak until he was seven seasons old. Although most of the villagers simply contributed it from the the traumatic loss of his parents. He was also a little small for his age, gangly, thin and wirey. He was always a little weird in personality seeming to be that square peg that keeps trying to fit in the round hole, no matter which direction he turned he just could not fit in. The teasing stunted him emotionally causing him to have issues with his confidence. During his adolescence he helped the village by cleaning out crab cages, fishing the bay, net repairing, and as he had grown he had aided in spearing fishing the over populace of orca along the coast. In his later adolescence he could be found loading the shipping wagons bound for Ghostwalker post, as well as helping at the inn with various tasks, mostly bus keeping and keeping the guests happy. Although he was a value to the village he was a big dreamer seeking adventure in his mind far off from his home. Wanja was still slightly underage during the rebellion and uprising against Garrosh, and not truly allowed to fight. He did however, contribute to the war efforts by loading wagons and helping with supplies, as well as learning to heal the injured. He learned during this time frame he simply was not meant for healing. He traveled to Pandaria with his childhood best friend who was training to be a monk, to aid where he could as well. In the process of the adventures, while visiting the Tian Monastery he gained the honorary humorous title of the Shamon monk from the local Pandaren children. His Tauren guardian Siska who had raised Wanja from when he was small unexpectedly passed away during the rebellion. Wanja’s world was turned upside down. He took to really finding who he was and where his niche was in life during this time. He decided his first steps were by leaving that idealized youth behind him. He certainly struggled not to look back. It was, and is difficult for Wanja not to second guess himself and to only live in the moment. He put his best foot forward while focusing on his studies towards becoming a true shaman. He was trained by the troll Shaman Moj'akai, and had eventually became a contributing member of the Earthen Ring. He was given the title Fire Reaver, as it is his specialty that he is attuned with. He continued to contribute amongst those of the Earthen Ring for some time. During the war in the land of Draenor he lost the passion for the tasks the Earthen Ring had given him. Wanja began drawing further away from the affiliation and his old teachings albeit slowly. He was reluctant to end ties with them completely while he sought to find his own unique path. Wanja’s worked on a salvage/fishing merchant vessel the ’ Usiku Moyo’ as one of the crew members. Wanja found the news of the death of his tribe's Jin, Vol'jin extremely devastating. The warchief had been someone he had admired from afar, a male Wanja secretly aspired to be like himself. He turned towards those he considered closest to family amongst the Earthen Ring, to seek a target for those emotions that brewed. Far from those years of early training and struggles Wan'ja was set upon the Broken shore. He was once more assigned to the side of his once mentor| adoptive father figure Moj'akai, to find that outlet for the rage and grief while in the process to bring a balance not only to himself, but in his small part all of Azeroth. As for now, Wanja has great reservations of the new Warchief in power. He does not trust this new leadership, and where it will lead his tribe, or the Horde. He doesn't voice his disdain of these new directions, but it is greatly influencing where he will go in the future. The winds of change, are whispering to him to follow. His association with the Sul'Tusk tribe, a small group of once exiles from various tribes has greatly increased as the focus of war has shifted. He has recently became a spiritual advisor for Sul'Tusk. His ties and connection to the elements and his insight of spirit are greatly valued by the elder council members of the group. He is a vessel within a triumvirate of loa blessed power with the two other leaders of the tribe. Quotes " Unda da calm surface seethed da world in flames. " " GAWH! " " Wh-whatchu want? " " Awww, dat's cute. " Other things The name Wanja was derived from the Bantu Kikuyu ‘Swahili ’ origins. Wanja, meaning; The one from without. He has that Darkspear tenacity his tribe is known for. He is always at heart a Darkspear, and a Vol'jin supporter. Even if he may have put some distance between himself from the tribe, he never forgets his roots. Wanja is more than the accomplished Shaman than he pretends to be. He just doesn't like to boast too much. He likes to keep how he practices rituals mostly to himself, yet will talk on them if someone asks. He almost never passes on a free meal. He’s quick to act like a goof if others around him are doing the same. He’s just a big kid under that quiet lopsided smiling exterior, sometimes it just takes a little bit for him to warm up. Theme songs : The Unlikely Candidates - Follow My Feet The Dunwells - Animals Phillip Phillips - Raging Fire Tumblr: https://flame-charmer.tumblr.com/ Category:Troll Category:Horde Category:Characters Category:Horde Shaman Category:Shaman